At present, among electronic equipments such as Personal Digital Assistances (PDAs), palm computers, smart phones and the like, most of them have a function of locking itself so as to protect user's privacy and data and prevent user's mis-operations. Furthermore, with the development of touch screen techniques, most of electronic equipments are equipped with a touch screen, and operations performed on a touch screen is regarded as a primary way for an electronic equipment to interact with a user. For above electronic equipments equipped with a touch screen, input characteristics of the touch screen can be used to unlock their locked states. For example, for a mobile phone having a touch screen, a virtual key can be used to unlock its locked state. Generally, after an unlocking button is pressed, an unlocking image will be displayed on an unlocking interface, a user can unlock an electronic equipment only if he/she moves the unlocking image according to a predefined path or moves the unlocking image to a target position. However, when using such an unlocking method, a user needs to painstakingly keep in heart an unlocking password or unlocking graph, and once the user forgets the graph or password, the electronic equipment needs to be reset, which makes too much trouble and inconvenience. Moreover, when using such an unlocking method, the user needs to perform a corresponding unlocking operation on the touch screen when unlocking the electronic equipment, thus further lowering the convenience of using the electronic equipment.